


Ask Him

by somekindofseizure



Series: WTID Supplemental Reading [2]
Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: F/F, MSR, WTID, William - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somekindofseizure/pseuds/somekindofseizure





	Ask Him

DS:  So then they said they could recommend a sperm bank.

(Stella sucks a candy loudly)

DS:  And I said I didn’t need that.  That I just had to ask him.

SG:  What did he say?

DS:  I haven’t done it yet.

SG:  Why not?

DS:  I don’t know how to ask.  

SG:  You just ask.

(Stella swallows the candy)

DS:  Can’t I just… wait until we’re going to… have sex and then just… when he takes out the condom, I don’t know –

SG:  I’m going to stop you there.  

(Scully audibly chews her lip.)

SG:  What are you so nervous about?  This is Mulder.

DS:  I don’t know if he wants kids.  And we’re not at that point where we would naturally be having this conversation.  I mean, it’s not going to be his kid, I mean not if he doesn’t want to, he can be as involved as he wants.

SG: That’s bullshit. You’re together, it’s his sperm, it’s his kid.  So don’t try to minimize it.  You’ll make a mess.

DS:  What if he says no?

SG:  Then you’ll ask someone else.

DS:  That’s not what I wanted to hear.

SG:  I’m not the person to call to hear what you want to hear. (Then, softer)   He loves you, Dana. He may or may not want children, but if he wants them, there’s no one else he’d want to do it with.  (She hears Scully is crying and trying not to let her hear it)  Anyone would.  I’d do it for you if I could.

DS:  You would?

SG:  No, I wouldn’t.  (Scully laughs a little)  So you have to ask him.  (Scully laughs more.)  He’s who you’re supposed to do this with.

DS:  Okay. (Pause) Thank you.

SG:  Call me after.  After you ask him, not after you fuck him.

DS:  Yeah, no, I got that.  I will.


End file.
